Terror of the Overlords
by oo6g
Summary: Please review this fanfic i promise you will laugh you head off!!!


The Terror 

The Terror 

of the 

Overlords

Joint writing of 

Sabersonic 

And

006G

Disclaimers: We do not own Gundam Wing, nor it's characters. So leave us alone about it! *Both authors are at a corner and are crying like babies.*

Episode1: The Discovery

It was a normal day at the Preventer Agency in Brussels. Reports, missions, assignments and the likes were constant to the Preventers. Heero Yuy, the Intelligents Officer of the Database and bodyguard of the Vice Foreign Minister was going over the data journals to see if they've been hacked by some terrorist group. None were found, but some interesting data was found; there was some unknown activity of transports that was sending Preventer weaponry to a secluded location somewhere in the Cinq Kingdom. This information could only mean one thing; terrorists were going to attack the Cinq Kingdom. He reviewed the data and it showed that there were enough armaments to level an entire city in one attack. Heero then copied the information onto a disk and headed towards Chief Une's office. Chief Une looks over the data and then sends it to other agents to further investigate the matter.

Chief Une has called forth her best agents to handle the unknown situation; the former Gundam team. This included the likes of Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, Sally Po, Milliardo and Lucrezia Peacecraft. They've all gathered at a secret conference room in which the information stays within the wall and not fall into enemy hands.

"This is what we know so far; the transports are carrying weaponry that are reserved for only Preventer Agents, enough to destroy an entire city. Not only that, but several Preventer bases have reported that several reserve mobile suits have gone missing and they said that the mobile suits have been ordered by me to move them to another base. Our agents have found that the orders were cleverly forged, even the signature and the DNA scans were perfect, exactly like mine and were impossible to discover the difference. The location of where the forgery was never found, there was no traces of them anywhere. Whoever they are, these terrorists are experts on computer hacking, espionage, and seem to be in high numbers. The only thing that they were unable to do was to cover their transport routs. It is obviously a trick to lure Preventer agents to that location, and we may have an idea of whom they plan to capture." Chief Une reported.

"So what do they think of this? Are they trying to lure us into a trap or are they trying to throw us off?" Duo Maxwell asked.

"I don't know, but whatever they're planing, they cannot succeed. The only course of action we can take is that we take you guys to find and infiltrate the base, if they are trying to confuse us and plan to attack the Cinq Kingdom, we'll have a battalion of Mobile Suits to stop them."

"It's obvious that they're trying to confuse the information. But the question is what they are planning and the greater question is why?" Heero Yuy said.

"We all know by now that the reason terrorist and rebel factions would do these attempts are either one of two reasons; one is to gain control of the Earth Sphere, and two is to start a war for political, economic and personal reasons." Milliardo Peacecraft said.

"There are other reason beside that, and they could be something that we cannot fully complicate yet." Trowa said.

"And this is why we should send in an infiltration team to the base. We have to find out why they are doing and maybe prevent this from happening again. Now, everyone here will go to the Cinq Kingdom and scout out the central region, that is the most likely spot for an enemy camp. Be on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary. We cannot let them succeed with whatever they are planning." The Gundam Team have received their orders and then traveled to the Cinq Kingdom. For two weeks, they've searched for where the enemy base could be, finally they've located a mountainside entrance to the base, large enough for a Gundam to easily pass through, but is easily concealed. They've reached the entrance without any interference and found that the entrance was unlocked and unguarded.

"I'm not liking this. They might want us to enter here." Wufei said.

"Well we have no alternative. We'll split into two groups; one will guard the outside while the second enters the base." And so they split. The infiltration team that was entering the base was Heero Yuy, Milliardo Peacecraft, Wufei Chang and Trowa Barton. As they go further and further into the mountainside, it started to become colder and darker. They turned on some night-vision flashlights and put on night vision glasses. Then moments later, they were ambushed. The soldiers were clad head-to-foot in armor. The armor had huge shoulder pads, which had a cape that surrounded the entire body below the shoulders. The helmet conceded the face of the soldiers and looked as if it was designed for hostile environment and to invoke their enemies. They were armed with large rifles that had large bayonets that could have been mistaken as short swords. The four tried to radio the others, but their transmissions were jammed. They fired their guns, but the bullets bounced off of the soldiers like nothing. The enemy soldiers fired discharges of energy which lit up the corridor. After several minutes of hand-to-hand combat, the team was captured. The group was dragged towards a central arena. There they found thousands upon thousands of armored soldiers, the other half of their team, Catherine Bloom, Hilde Schbeiker, Dorothy Catalonia, Chief Une and Relena Peacecraft.

"What are you guys doing here?" Wufei asked.

"Captured, same as you guys. Though we really don't know how. All we know is that a blanket of smoke went over us and then we were ambushed. They've planned this all along."

"Heero, what's going on?" Relena pleaded to Heero Yuy.

"I don't know." Then the armored solders turned towards a circular doorway. The soldiers saluted towards the doors.

"Presenting their Excellencies, the Overlords." The doorway opened and smoke came out. When the doorway opened, coughing and cursing were heard from them.

~*~

Sabersonic: Damn it 006G, *coughs* what did you eat this morning?!

006G: Don't look at *coughs* me Sabersonic. I didn't do it. *Wheezing.*

Sabersonic: Goddamn it, it stinks.

The one named Sabersonic pulls out an aerosol spay can and sprayed all around him.

Sabersonic: Damn, this smells like *Bleep*. Goddamn *Bleep.*

006G: Sabersonic!!! Do you know how harmful that is to the 0-zone?!

Sabersonic: Don't worry, it's environmentally safe. *Gags.* Oh god!! It's in my mouth!

006g then spies the Preventer group and gasps, then he points at them.

006G: Hey, it's the G-gang!

Sabersonic: What where?! *Looks around arena, then sweatdrops.* 006G, do you know how expensive this is?!

006g: What?

Sabersonic: This! *Points all around arena* Do you know how expensive this set is? 

Sabersonic snaps his fingers and the arena disappears.

006g: But I liked that set.

Sabersonic: It's expensive on our air-time 006g. 

006g: Can't we at least keep some of the armored guys?

Sabersonic:……alright, but only seven.

Sabersonic snaps his fingers again and only seven of the armored soldiers appeared.

Milliardo Peacecraft: How in the world-

Sabersonic: Did I do that? It's simple, we're authors.

Then 006g appears upon a stage of neon lights in the formation of the word: "Authors."

006g: Yes we are the authors. The most powerful beings in all of fandom. Reality is ours to control and time is ours slave-

Sabersonic: 006g!!!

006g: What?

Sabersonic: Air time.

006g: But-

Sabersonic: No buts. Besides this is our first time at a character bashing fanfiction so we've better not screw this up.

006g: But I thought it was funny.

Sabersonic: Even so you have to obey the rules of a fanfiction author. It's in the handbook after all.

Stage with neon lights disappears. 006g was not pleased with what he had to do.

006g: But I thought it was funny.

Sabersonic: Well unless you have a tee-shirt that has an "R" on it, it will never be-

006g returns wearing and oversized tee-shirt that had an "R" on it.

Sabersonic: I wasn't being liberal!

006g sadly walks away. Sabersonic then turns to the G-group.

Sabersonic: Great, now I forgot what I was going to do.

Sabersonic then spies Dorothy Catalonia and he smirks and silently laughs evilly.

Sabersonic: Though there is something I have to do…..GUARDS!!!

The armored soldiers then grab Dorothy by her shoulders and then drag her towards Sabersonic.

Dorothy Catalonia: What are you going to do to me?!

Sabersonic snaps his fingers and a jar of wax and some disposable cloth.

Sabersonic: I going to wax those *Bleep* eye brows off!

Dorothy Catalonia: What!?!!

Sabersonic spreads wax over cloth while the solders hold her head in place.

Duo Maxwell: YAH!! Get rid of those cockroach brows for good!

G-group: Shut up!!

Duo Maxwell: Shutting up.

Sabersonic applies the cloths to some areas of Dorothy's eyebrows. Then he pats it and then 006g enters with his usual attire.

006g: Say Sabersonic, what are you doing?

Sabersonic: Doing all fans of the world a favor.

006g: You mean-?

Sabersonic nods.

006g: Alright, no more cockroach face!

Sabersonic: Yah, I'm just going to wax it off.

006g then groans in disappointment. Sabersonic grabs hold of the cloths and then swiftly and roughly pulls it.

Dorothy Catalonia: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

Sabersonic: What the *bleep*?

The cloths is still applied to the demon eyebrows. Sabersonic pulls harder, but it won't budge.

Dorothy Catalonia: PLEASE STOP IT!!! IT HURTS!!!!

Tears can be seen in Dorothy Catalonia's eyes as Sabersonic attempts to remove the eyebrows.

006g: How hard can waxing be Sabersonic?

Sabersonic: Well then you try and take it off.

006g proudly walks up to the cloth, grabs hold and yanks, but it does not move.

Sabersonic: What were you-

006g: Shut up, I know what I'm doing.

Sabersonic: Right.

006g pulls again upon the eyebrows. After a minute of pulling without success, 006g turns to Sabersonic.

006g: Could you please help me with it.

Sabersonic: Might as well.

Sabersonic walks towards Dorothy Catalonia. Both authors grab hold of the cloth and yank as hard as they can. The eyebrows still remain. Then Sabersonic slaps his forehead.

Sabersonic: I knew I forgot something!

Sabersonic pulls out a laptop from hammerspace and types in something. Then all of a sudden, Dorothy Catalonia's double eyebrows disappeared, leaving a normal eyebrow.

006g: You forgot?

Sabersonic: Slipped my mind.

Sabersonic spies the group and then becomes disappointed.

Sabersonic: Dag nabbit! I forgot again!

Sabersonic types in something and a filing cabinet appeared out of nowhere. Sabersonic then opens a drawer and looks through the files.

Sabersonic: Now I know it's here somewhere…

006g: Let me see!

006g then pulls out a random file folder and then opens it. The Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, Relena's adopted father, falls from the folder.

Relena Peacecraft: Father….

Vice Foreign Minister Darlian: Where am I?

Sabersonic: 006g!

006g: What?

Sabersonic then grabs the Vice Foreign Minister Darlian from his collar.

Vice Foreign Minister Darlian: Unhand me you-

Sabersonic: Shut up and get back in!

Sabersonic stuffs the Vice Foreign Minister Darlian into the file folder and then stuffs the folder back into the drawer. The G-group and 006g look at Sabersonic oddly.

Sabersonic: Ever heard of the X-files? *G-group and 006g nod.* Well these are the dead files.

006g collapses on the ground laughing heavily and clutching his stomach.

006g: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! X-FILES! DEAD FILES! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Sabersonic: It wasn't meant to be that funny.

Sabersonic finds the file he was looking for. He pulls it out and throws out the occupant. The group gasps.

Chief Une: Mr. Treize….

006g stops laughing.

006g: What's he doing here?

Sabersonic: I plan that all of the major characters to be bashed and tortured in this fic.

006g: What about the other guys?

Sabersonic: Who?

006g: Yah know, Dermail, Septum, Tuberouth-

Sabersonic: They aren't main characters. Besides nobody would find it funny to bash them.

006g: Why?

Sabersonic: Because they weren't shown on the series long enough to make up good jokes.

006g: Okay.

Treize Kushrenada: Where am I?

Sabersonic: The most horrific hell you could ever experience. The character bashing fanfiction.

Trieze Kushrenada: What?

006g: We're going to bash you so bad, you'll look like a jungle with no trees.

Sabersonic: That doesn't even make sense?

006g: You know, from my first fanfictions.

Sabersonic: Actually, nobody liked it.

006g: Well I liked it.

Sabersonic: You don't count.

006g: Well at least I don't sift sand!

Sabersonic: I don't either and I thought that we're not suppose to talk about that 006g!

006g: Sandbox I say to you now!

Sabersonic extends his index finger towards 006g.

Sabersonic: Stop that.

006g: Hey Sabersonic guess what?

Sabersonic: I'm afraid I do because-

006g: Sandbox!!!

Sabersonic: I thought that we agreed that we aren't suppose to-

006g: Have you ever sifted someone's sand?

The G-group is lost to the argument between the authors as it escalates. 

Sabersonic: I DO NOT YOU HENTAI!!!!

006g: Hey G-boys, guess what?

Gundam Pilots: What?!

Heero Yuy: Hn?

006g: I heard that Heero made a sandcastle in the sand!

G-group:….?

Sabersonic: Now don't get them involved in this. This is between you and-

006g: SANDBOX!!!

Sabersonic: I thought I said-

006g: "I am Maximus Desmus meriadis. Commander of the army's of the north. General to the felix legions. Loyal servant to the true emperor Marcius Arelius. Father to a murdered son, husband to a murdered wife and I will have my vengence in this life or the next."

Sabersonic: Stop that right now! That is getting extremely annoy-

006g: Hey ladies!

G-girls: ….What?

006g: How would you seven like to go to dinner with me tonight?

Each G-girl grabs hold of their significant other's arm extremely tightly.

G-girls: NO PLEASE DON'T MAKE US!!

The arms of the G-boys start to turn blue.

Heero: Relena, please let go of my arm. It's starting to go numb.

Sabersonic: 006g!? What are you trying to do? Scare them to death.

006g: No I'm not!

Sabersonic: Yes you are!

006g: No I'm not!

Sabersonic: Yes you are!

006g: Well to bad you girls have too or else?

Sabersonic: OR ELSE WHAT 006G!!!!!!!!!!

G-girls: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!

006g: What? I'm not that ugly.

G-girls: Its not that your ugly, we just have boyfriends already as you can see here!

Sabersonic: That's right, and I won't allow it.

006g: And why not fraytell?

Sabersonic: Where did you learn how to say that?

006g: In med-school!

Sabersonic: Medical school? You're not even out of high school yet!?!!

006g: So I am smart for my age!

Sabersonic: You could have fooled me.

G-girls: You go to med-school, well are you rich?

006g: Yes I make 500,000 a year.

G-girls: well pick us up at 6 tonight.

Sabersonic: LIAR!! LIAR!! YOU CAN'T EVEN MAKE SQUAT!!!

006g: I also drive a 197 hummer.

G-girls: Okay meet us at the park and Sabersonic don't you dare come!

Sabersonic: I can and will! *Turns towards 006g.* And YOU! The purpose of this is to make fun of them. Not to make dates! This is a fanfiction, not the love connection, forget the love connection, just stay out of it you *bleep, bleep, bleep*!!!

006g: Well said Sabersonic, but they're so cute why can't I just….

Sabersonic: NO!! Well….you can have Dorothy-

006g: Well that's fine with me. Hey Dorothy come here and lets get out of here!

Sabersonic: HOLD IT!! You're forgetting something.

006g: what?

Sabersonic: WE'RE SUPPPOSE TO BASH THEM!!! REMEMBER!!!!

006g: Oh, yah now I remember. Catch yah later.

Sabersonic: 006G!! Get your *bleep* back over here!

006g reluctantly returns to where he was once standing before.

Sabersonic: Now, what are we going to do….

As the two authors think up of a way to torture the G-group. Some of the group discuss what had just happened.

Heero Yuy: I can't believe that you were going to fall for that author.

Relena Peacecraft: Heero, I was tempted-

Heero Yuy: That is no excuse. You are too trusting Relena, no wonder terrorists try to kidnap you.

Sabersonic gets in the middle of this conversation.

Sabersonic: Hey, hey, hey! What's going on here?

Relena was on the verge of tears.

Relena Peacecraft: Heero said that-

Sabersonic: Okay, what the *bleep* did you do Heero!?!!

006g: Oh, this should be interesting….

Heero Yuy: Relena was being tempted to join that fool over there on a date. If she cannot control her own temptation, she will never bring peace to this world.

Relena Peacecraft *choking in her tears*: Heero…

Milliardo Peacecraft: You-

Sabersonic: SILENCE!!! *Turns towards Heero Yuy.* Now, now Heero. That is no way to speak to a girl-

Heero Yuy: Why? She's nothing but a spoiled brat that couldn't take care of herself. 

Sabersonic: Now that's the kind of talk I will not tolerate. *Pulls out Laptop and types in something.* Now why don't you tell us how you feel about her Heero.

006g: Um..Sabersonic… I don't think that is a good idea right now-

Sabersonic: Trust me 006g.

Heero Yuy: This is pointless. 

Heero Yuy turns towards Relena. She tries to prepare her heart from heartach, though her heart is already broken.

Heero Yuy: Relena…you are the most kind hearted person I have ever known. You are the sweetest and gentlest-*Heero then clasps his mouth shut with his hand.* What the?!

Relena Peacecraft: Heero….?

Heero Yuy tries to insult Relena again.

Heero Yuy: I love you with all my heart Relena- *Heero clasps his mouth shut again.* What did you do to me Sabersonic!!!!

Duo Maxwell: Yah, what did you do to him?

006g: Was this what you were planning? 

Sabersonic: Yes, I made it so he can't tell a lie! Hahahahahaha!!!!

Relena Peacecraft: You…love me Heero…..?

Sabersonic sees Relena's eyes almost as large as dishes and sparkling with a new light. He then started to regret what he just done.

Sabersonic: I think that was a baaaaaaad idea…..

Hilde Schbeiker: What?

006g: How's this bad Sabersonic? You always wanted those two-

Sabersonic then pulls 006g towards him. The group, excluding Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft, walked closer to hear him.

Sabersonic: Listen and listen well. There are two version of Relena in all of fandom. The first, being the serious, gentle and caring Relena who knows of her responsibilities as figurehead of peace as we have observed before.

Lucrezia Noin: And the other.

Relena then leaped into Heero's arms and knocked the wind out of him.

Relena Peacecraft: I love you too Heero!!! Please don't leave me ever again!!

Heero Yuy: *barely audible.* Relena…..can't breath.

Relena Peacecraft: We'll live happily ever after. Just you and me Heero. Nothing can come between us, nothing!!

Sabersonic: And the one we're seeing right here. The second version is the *bleep*, snobbish, selfish and overly obsessed Relena. *Sabersonic cringes from sight.* Ugh….talk about cruel and unusual punishment.

006g: That is cruel Sabersonic. Real cruel. 

Sabersonic: Hey, I didn't see that one coming! How was I suppose to know that that was going to happen?!

006g then smirks and cuffs his chin with his right hand and slowly rubs it. 

006g: Now that you've mentioned it, I was hopping that we'd get some secrets revealed from this fic. *006g rubs his hands together* Now, who's next, hehehe.

Trowa Barton and Quatre Winner looked at each other before-

Quatre Winner: We have an announcement to make.

The G-group and the authors, excluding Heero and Relena, turned towards Trowa and Quatre.

Trowa Barton: We're…..well-

006g: Come on now, spit it out.

Trowa and Quatre: We're both gay and we're in love with each other.

Most of the group gasped from this, all that is exempt for Heero, Relena and Sabersonic.

006g: WHAT!!!??!!!

Catherine Bloom: That can't be true. Trowa….

Duo Maxwell: I knew it!

Hilde Schbeiker: DUO!

Sabersonic: It was expected.

Group: What?!

006g: You don't mean that you believed that rumor.

Sabersonic: I was prepared to be convinced otherwise. I am also glad that the other one was not true.

006g: What other rumor Sabersonic?

Sabersonic: That Heero and Duo are lovers.

Duo Maxwell: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!

Sabersonic: And I'm also convinced that Duo doesn't have the same feeling either.

Duo Maxwell: I AM NOT GAY!! I SWEAR IT!!!!

Sabersonic: Boy, the HeeroXDuo pairing fans aren't going to like this.

006g: But the TrowaXQuatre pairing fans are going to love this.

Sabersonic: You've got a point there.

Catherine Bloom: But that can't be true. *Turns towards Trowa and Quatre.* Please tell me that this isn't true Trowa. Please tell me it's no true.

Trowa Barton hangs his head low and is ashamed. Catherine Bloom collapses and covers her tear stricken face. 

Catherine Bloom: Why Trowa? Why? Why? I loved you Trowa, Why?

006g: Oooo, a Soap Opera Love Triangle. This should be sweet.

Sabersonic: And what are we suppose to do about it?

006g pauses for a few moments before he answered.

006g: I don't know….

Sabersonic: Wait a minute, this isn't suppose to happen!

006g: And why not? This is all so-

Sabersonic: Because in this fic, those two are brother and sister.

The G-group gasped, this was enough to bring back the Relena that they've all known so well before and Heero was able to breath and walk on his own two feet again.

006g: I thought that we're going to bash them, not make a soap opera?

Sabersonic: I'm not. But it's one of my fanfiction rules that Trowa and Catherine are brother and sister. I am convinced that-

Grief stricken and heart-broken Catherine Bloom then grabs Sabersonic by his shirt and shakes him.

Catherine Bloom: Why are you ruining my life!? Why?! Why?! WHY!?

Sabersonic: I-I-I-I'm-m-m-m-m n-n-n-no-o-o-ot-t-t-t-t. T-t-t-thi-i-i-i-i-s-s-s-s-s wa-a-a-a-a-s-s-s-s-n-n-n-n-n-n't-t-t-t-t-t e-e-e-e-e-ex-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xp-p-p-pe-e-e-e-e-e-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d……..

Quatre Winner: Catherine, calm down-

Catherine: SHUT UP *bleep*!!!!!

Trowa Barton and Quatre Winner were shocked to see that their kind-hearted girl had cursed them harshly.

Milliardo Peacecraft: Now that's enough.

Milliardo Peacecraft yanks Catherine Bloom off of Sabersonic, who was still dizzy.

Sabersonic: Someone stop the room from spinning, I'm getting sick.

006g: Get away from me. Point at somebody else.

Milliardo Peacecraft: We are acting like children. We are friends and yet we are getting at each other's throat.

Wufei Chang: Yes, it's those bakayaros' fault.

006g: Hey! Don't look at us, we didn't expected this.

Sabersonic: Yah, it's not our fault that you guys had secrets. Not pretty secrets, but still.

Salley Po: We demand that you release us now!!!

006g: Sorry, no can do.

Sabersonic: Yah, we still need to torture you guys some more.

Lucrezia Noin: But you've hurt us already.

Hilde Schbeiker: Yah, don't you two had enough?

Treize Kushrendada: I do not approve of this kind of torture. This is nothing short of inhuman. You-

Sabersonic: Hey, we are the authors here and what we say goes! So you-

Then there was a beeping from the laptop that Sabersonic had and he looked at it and he was angered.

Sabersonic: Aw *beep*, this is just *beep, beep.*! We didn't even get to bash the little *beep, beep* yet.

006g: What is it Sabersonic? What's wrong?

Sabersonic: Fanfiction's over. We have to let them go.

006g: But we didn't-

Sabersonic: I know, it's just that these *beeeeeeep* rules. 

Sabersonic closes his laptop and turn towards the G-group.

Sabersonic: Well it's bye bye for now. 

With a snap of his fingers, the group then fell and crashed into the Peacecraft Mansion Living room. Pagan was there and rushed towards the group.

Pagan: Miss Relena, Mister Milliardo and Miss Noin. Are you alright?

Then sinister, evil laughing could be heard. The group then shuttered in fear.

Sabersonic: We'll be back.

006g: And expect total pain when we return. Mwahahahahahaha- *gags, coughs, and spits.* Thanks a lot Sabersonic, now I got that *bleep, bleep* Mucus thing.

Sabersonic: Sorry.

_The end………….. For now………._

_ _

~*~*

**_Sabersonic: Hello, this is Sabersonic-_**

**_ _**

**_006g: And 006g._**

**_ _**

**_Sabersonic: And we would like to thank you for reading this fanfiction-_**

**_ _**

**_006g: So reply or we'll *bleep* kick your *bleep*!_**

**_ _**

**_Sabersonic: 006g! That is not how we approach reader and reviewers!_**

**_ _**

**_006g: But-_**

**_ _**

**_Sabersonic: No buts'! Now say goodbye 006g._**

**_ _**

**_006g: Goodbye 006g!_**

**_ _**

**_Sabersonic slaps forehead._**

**_ _**

**_Sabersonic: Sacre bleu!!_**


End file.
